


Something To Talk About

by Lady Day (day221b)



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day221b/pseuds/Lady%20Day
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unofficial sequel to Telephone, by iamthewalrus451<br/>Warnings: American spellings and strong language.<br/>All mistakes are entirely my own.<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make no money. This is done purely as a labor of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Talk About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecto_gammat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecto_gammat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Telephone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432273) by [ecto_gammat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecto_gammat/pseuds/ecto_gammat). 



“…it’s a bit sad, really.”

Nicholas stopped writing and shifted his focus to Danny. “Hmm?”

“The Andes,” Danny clarified, then took a swig from his pint. “The way they been best mates for ages. And now with things changin’ –" He shrugged. Making sure their conversation remained private, he darted his head from side-to-side, and then leaned forward. “They don’ feel like they can. S’all a bit sad. I feel sorry for Andy, but mostly, I feel sorry for _Andy,_ y’know?”

Nicholas nodded. Then, as was his custom, he dutifully swept his gaze around the pub to make certain all was as it should be. That he knew which Andy belonged precisely where in Danny’s explanation was a testament to the fact that he’d lived in Sandford too long. 

Danny’s brow furrowed. “S'like that movie _Ladyhawke._ Always together, eternally apart. At least in Sandford anyways.”

“How so?” Nicholas asked, flipping to another page of notes.

Danny shrugged. “Isn’t done, mostly. Not ‘round here anyways. Bein’ out in the open like tha’. I mean, sure, it’s done, yeah. But it’s all done behind closed doors. All quiet-like.” He lifted his eyebrows, conspiratorial. “Stealthy.”

Nicholas shifted his eyes from his notebook with a squint. He lifted an eyebrow in an effort to appear stern. “Is this your way of telling me something, Sergeant?”

“Me?” Danny shook his head, waving a hand in dismissal. “Nah. Unless it’s somethin’ to do with the job or you bein’ a bit vexed over another bunch of murderin’ twats plannin’ out a sequel, I knew goin’ in tha' you weren’t showy. ”

Satisfied, Nicholas returned his attention to his notebook.

“And just so as y’know, the day I turn Macky-macky--" Danny frowned, biting his lip.

“Machiavellian,” Nicholas supplied distractedly.

Danny snapped his fingers. “Machiavellian, yeah. Tha’s it.” He leaned forward again. “The day I turn Machiavellian is the day I’ve been taken over by a pod person. When tha' day comes, all I gotta say is make it quick. Aim for the melon.” He pantomimed a gunshot to his own head, complete with sound effects, recoil, and skull explosion.

The skin around Nicholas’ eyes crinkled up. A silly grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Just sayin' is all,’” stated Danny with a shrug, and lifted his glass.

Nicholas let out a sharp huff that might have been the beginnings of laughter. He crossed his arms. “You do realize this _is_ Sandford. Stranger things have happened before." Mimicking Danny, he shrugged. "Just saying.” The topic suddenly had him squinting again. Growing serious, he asked, “Is that what you want? To be out in the open?”

Danny blinked in surprise. It took him a moment to mull over the question in earnest. After a beat, he confided, “Sometimes, yeah. As long as it didn’ affect yer position or anythin’. Covert is good, too, mind you. But it'd be nice, I imagine. It’d give the gossips somethin’ new to talk about anyhow.” He paused, considering. “And it would pave the way for the Andes and others in the village.” He bit his lip. “It’d also teach the more vocal naysayers a thing or two 'bout a thing or two. Them gettin' a bit uppity of late ‘bout traditional marriages and all. And as it stands right now, in their eyes you can do no wrong.” He snickered good-naturedly. “Y'know their jaws'll wind up hittin' the floor when they find out, though, doncha?" With a nod, he added, "Good times.” His face suddenly lit up. “Cor! I think I’d pay money to see tha’, actually! It'd be fuckin' brill!”

His arms still crossed, Nicholas smiled at Danny’s enthusiasm. After a beat, a line formed between his brow and his mouth thinned, losing all trace of humor. His eyes dipped to the floor in thought. “Do you trust me?”

Danny blinked. “Wot kind of question is tha’?”

Nicholas lifted his shoulder. “A simple one.” He leaned forward. “Do you trust me?”

“Ya know I do. I mean, hey c’mon, don’ go payin’ me any mind. Yer right." Danny shrugged. "I know y’know wha’s best. Was just a dumb idea anyways.”

"Good." Nicholas nodded. “I’m glad we’re in agreement.” He unfolded his arms, picked up his pen, and began writing again.

“Yeah…” Danny bit his lip and looked away.

Nicholas reached over, stretching his free hand palm-up. “I’m glad we’re on the same page, partner,” he reiterated. “You're right, of course. It's time we gave them something to talk about.”

He slid his eyes up, watching as Danny stared down at the outstretched hand. 

Danny blinked rapidly at the unexpected invitation. A smile trembled the corners of his mouth. He hesitated a moment, darting his eyes around the room. And then slowly, very tentatively, he reached out, fiddled Nicholas' hand into a less awkward position, and laced their fingers together properly.

Nicholas brushed the back of Danny’s hand with his thumb, offering both strength and quiet support.

One-by-one the individuals surrounding them ceased their chatter until the entire pub was silent. The one thing the good people of Sandford tended to forget about Nicholas Angel was that, although he was often quiet and softly spoken, his actions, when taken, were never anything less than bold and assertive.

Danny stared at him in awe and a healthy dose of hero worship. It was how things began after all. 

A small smile lifted the corners of Nicholas' mouth. His gaze flicked to Danny’s lips. Then Nicholas’ eyes traveled across his partner’s face, allowing warmth and depth of feeling to enter his expression. At last, he finally allowed himself to meet the other man's gaze. 

“Jaws are scheduled to drop in ten seconds," he whispered. "I'm anticipating no less than three separate swooning incidents. Not to mention I'm banking on the mileage of this snog to outlive us all. Damage control is still possible. If you're having second thoughts, now would be the time to inform me. Are you absolutely certain this is what you want?" 

Danny’s eyes twinkled like stars. It was answer enough.

There was a collective gasp as Nicholas slowly and very deliberately closed the distance between them.


End file.
